Never Let You Go
by xxmisslilangelxx
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are best friends. Sasuke has a girlfriend, but Sakura loves him. Sakura sighed, and thought “This is what you get for falling in love with your best friend…” But will three simple words change Sasuke's mind about Sakura? sasuxsaku songfc


Never Let You Go

Star-Chan: This is my FIRST Sasuke and Sakura one-shot, and it's a song fic too. It is kind of based of the video for the song "Never Let You Go" by Janice. I tired really hard to make the song go with the story, but the problem was I didn't really want to include the lyrics in the story until after I finished writing it, so I'm sorry if it isn't perfect and if it sucked. I made them a bit out of character, especially Sasuke, I mean you don't see Sasuke smile very often, but in this story, he does, a lot. But hey, I don't want to make him an ice cube in this story! So on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the song "Never let you go".

---------------------------

A long sigh escaped the mouth of the raven haired boy. He leaned against a pole and stared at his phone, a frown on his perfect face. He looked up to see a girl with short pink hair walking towards him.

"Well, she broke up with me." Sasuke said sighing again. [a/n I didnt bother making up a name for Sasuke's girlfriend...she's not important. haha

"I told you she wasn't right for you, but you never listen to me do you?" Sakura said punching Sasuke arm jokingly. "Since we're friends, I'll introduce you to a better girl, so don't be sad." Sakura said and smiled sweetly to Sasuke who nodded.

_**The rain, just never seems to bring**_

_**The joy I feel the same. Everlasting pain of my loss remains**_

"Come on, let's get out of here." Sasuke said looking around his surrounding to see the park, and its trees flowing in the wind. Sakura took Sasuke's hand and they both ran to the mall. When they got there, they got ice cream to make themselves happy. They walked over a bench and sat down.

"Hey, you took my ice cream." Sakura said realizing she was holding a chocolate instead of a strawberry.

"Well, my bad? Do you still want it?" Sasuke said smirking and took a big bite out of it.

"No, you're mean Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said sticking her tongue out at her best friend, turning her head away from the Uchiha.

"You know me, I can't help it." Sasuke said grinning. "Hey Sakura, turn around!" Sasuke yelled to Sakura who turned around and smashed her nose into Sasuke's half bitten ice cream, brown covering her whole nose.

"Hey, what was that for!" Sakura said wiping the ice cream off her nose.

'No Reason, felt like doing it." Sasuke said laughing at the blushing Sakura. Sakura took her ice cream and smashed it all over Sasuke's face and watched the cone fall to the floor. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized what just happened while Sakura was laughing her butt off.

_**My heart can't seem to learn to part**_

_**The hold you left your mark**_

_**All that I dreamed of now it seems so stark**_

"Ha-ha very funny." Sasuke said wiping strawberry ice cream off his face. He was about to get Sakura back, but his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id, and told Sakura to excuse him and walked off some distance from Sakura. Sakura sat there, waiting for Sasuke's return. She got impatient, so she walked over to where Sasuke was, but hid herself. The last thing she needed was Sasuke yelling at her for eavesdropping…again. She couldn't hear what Sasuke was saying, all she could see was the smile that formed on his face as he hung up the phone. Sakura ran back to the bench and sat down, lips no longer smiling, and her bright emerald eyes, covered with sadness.

_**Though I told myself won't hold my breath**_

_**A part of me was dying**_

_**There is nothing left for me to do now but give in**_

"Hey Sakura, guess what! She asked me to go back to her!" Sasuke said sitting down next to Sakura who moved away.

"That's great…" Sakura said with no smile, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, let's buy her a gift! Sakura can you help me? Please?" Sasuke said pulling Sakura off the bench and rushed her into a jewelry store. They looked at a bunch of necklace, but Sakura didn't really seem to care since, Sasuke wasn't buying it for her.

"Hey, Sakura how about this one, do you think it will look good on her? Here try it on and let me see how it looks!" Sasuke said holding out a silver heart shaped necklace in front of Sakura who was about to take it reluctantly to try it on but Sasuke jerked it away from her. "Ah, never mind, I'm sure she'll love it, we'll take it!" Sasuke said not caring what Sakura's answer was and paid for the necklace.

_**If you gave me one chance to tell you just how I was feeling**_

_**I would sing to you and tell you**_

_**I won't live my life without you**_

Sasuke opened the box in front of Sakura, as if Sakura didn't feel bad enough already without her friend opening it again to show it off to her. Sakura gazed on it, took the box, looked at it, then shoved it back to Sasuke and stomped away. Sasuke was confused at why the pink haired girl was mad, but right now, he didn't really care, because the girl who he "thought" was his _true love_ was waiting for him. He closed the box, looked one last time to the direction where Sakura had stormed off and left.

_**If you gave me one chance to tell you just how I was feeling**_

_**I would hold your hand and look in your eyes**_

_**And you know I'd never let you go**_

Sakura was walking home all alone. The wind blew, touching her bare arms, and flying through her short pink hair making them lift up slightly before falling perfectly around her face. She hugged her arms to keep herself warm; thoughts of Sasuke had filled her mind. Oh she was use to Sasuke ditching her and rescheduling dates because his "girlfriend" called him last minute, oh she was use to Sasuke being surrounded by girls. What she _wasn't_ use to, was helping Sasuke pick out a gift for a girl that clearly didn't like him for who he is, but how he looks. But of course Sakura couldn't tell him this, for it will make it seem like she was judging a girl Sasuke claims to 'love'. Sakura sighed, and thought _"This is what you get for falling in love with your best friend…"_

_**The way you left me on the train**_

_**I don't know what to say**_

_**I remember everything that day**_

_**I can't believe we'd never dance**_

_**I just need one more chance**_

_**to share the sunset our one last romance**_

Sasuke was walking towards his so called girlfriend's house. His mind was thinking about Sakura, and how mad she was, the reason still unknown to him. Sasuke took it box out again and opened it. Gazing at it, he saw three words written in the middle of the heart, three words that he hadn't noticed before.

"I Love You"

These simple three words, that broke his best friend's heart.

Everything was clear now. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, I don't think I'm really right for you, I'm sorry." He had said and hung up. He walked around the mall a while more deep in thought about so many things. But most of them were about Sakura, and how stupid he was to not notice her feelings for him, up until they were laid out right in front of him. He had made up his mind on what to do next. He went into a flower shop and purchased a bunch of roses. He walked up to a certain someone's house and rang the bell.

_**If you gave me one chance to tell you just how I was feeling**_

_**I would sing to you and tell you**_

_**I won't live my life without you**_

"Sasuke….?" Sakura said opening the door to have a dozen roses pushed to her, and behind it, a smiling Sasuke.

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, for what?" Sakura said taking the flowers confused at what the Uchiha was apologizing for.

"For not realizing your feelings sooner, you loved me all along, didn't you? I was so clueless to your feelings, I feel like an idiot." Sasuke said feeling embarrassed.

"It's not your fault, I didn't tell you, and now missed my chance." Sakura said half smiling, half frowning while sniffing the roses letting the sweet smile fill her whole body.

"Maybe not." Sasuke said taking out the box and opened it in front of Sakura's shining emerald eyes. He took it out of the box and put it on Sakura's neck.

"Sasuke…this…was…" Sakura had managed to stammer out while locking her eyes with Sasuke's while he took her hands in his.

_**If you gave me one chance to tell you just how I was feeling**_

_**I would hold your hand and look in your eyes**_

_**And you know I'd never let you go**_

"I know, it was for her, but I told her, I don't love her, and that's when I realized I love you Sakura, and sorry I took so long to realize it." Sasuke said bending down and kissed Sakura gently on the lips.

-Fin-

Star-Chan: Well it's finished! Man did I do a lot of editing on this one, and it still didn't seem good to me. Well this is the best I can do. I hope you liked it, I sure liked how I wrote the ending though. Well PLEASE REVIEW that would help a lot! And tell me what you thought, terrible, bad, horrible, good, whatever. -


End file.
